The Book of HP Sauce
The Book of HP Sauce is a Sageist scripture which appears second in the 'Eden Sauce' trilogy of writings and parables of Sageism. The book was written shortly after it's predecessor - The Book of Eden ''and was recieved with moderate success in the nations of the Empire of Spicy-Memia and the Primeland Empire as well as some international sales in the homeland of Sage. Summary ''The Book of HP Sauce can be split into three main sections each with different stories. Section One - The Milk Bottle The first section of the scripture is about a small Daniel Craig growing up in 1960s Britain at the height of the British Invasion and early seventies. Craig is reluctant to spend time with his parents but ultimately is forced to go on a picnic with his parents. During the picnic his mother pours hot tea from a thermoste and pulls out an HP sauce bottle which is used as a makeshift milk bottle for the picnic. Craig at the time doesn't value his life with his parents and disregards his life as boring and slow and wants to hang out with his friends and smoke weed, experiment with LSD and listen to the latest Beatles album. Section Two - The HP Sauce The second section of the stories denote an older Craig, working at a secondary school in England, he has settled down now and has become a successful Physical Education teacher. The year is 2012 and Craig hears of the death of his mother, ten years after the death of his mother. He appears in the hospital at her side and doesn't cry when she dies. Craig knew it would come, it was simply natural causes, although what didn't come to Craig was his emotions and tears. Not once Craig cries, although when he arrives home his first meal is chips with cheese and HP sauce. This second section shows how Craig still cares little for his parents and is more fixated on the present and his own life to care for his family. Section Three - Daddy's Sauce In the final segment of the story Craig is still teaching P.E. and is now a master in the Japanese art of 'Muscle Tensing'. It has been a year after his mother died and he is clearing out her house ready to make it available for sale. It is then that in her attic he stumbles and trips, he knocks over a cardboard box and out rolls an old HP sauce bottle labelled "Daddy's Sauce". (Daddy's Sauce is supposed to be a brand of white BBQ sauce made by his father). It is then that Craig holds up the bottle and all his memories come back to him, how he never loved is parents and how he simply turned them away when they tried to reach out to him. Craig breaks down and sobs to himself in the attic. When he closes his eyes however and re-opens them he appears to be back in his loft bedroom in 1967. It is then that Craig runs down stairs and embraces his mother with a hug and then proceeds to shake hands with his father before they all sit down to a big plate of chips and his fathers very own Daddy's Sauce. Evaluation The story depicts a story similar to Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol ''written approximately two centuries earlier, with Craig being depicted as an Ebenezer Scrooge type of character. This is seen as Craig is rather mean to his parents but in the end sees the error of his ways and turns around to be nice to them when he is given a second chance. Reception and Controversy '''In the Sagest Community' The Book of HP Sauce was received as a highly commendable and well written masterpiece of holy scripture. This reception is contrasted by author Jose Barrence's previous work whcih was shunned by the Sagest community as an insult to Sage and his teachings. In the Academic Community The short story was not nearly as well received by the academic community as it was within the inner circles of Sageism. Many members of the arts community openly shunned the book as a clear copy of A Christmas Carol but without any real depth or impact upon the world and how we view it. One of the arts community who disregarded the book as a cheap copy was the cult-acclaimed author of The Real Tony Blare - James Gilson.